


Quiet Nights

by marvel_dameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_dameron/pseuds/marvel_dameron
Summary: a quiet night on the razor crest means sweet moments and quiet reflections
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Quiet Nights

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first din work so please be kind
> 
> this is cross-posted on my tumblr which is poe-djarin

He had left you both sleeping in his bunk, knowing that the following morning you would be heading back to Nevarro to drop off the latest bounty he’s collected. As well as pick up more supplies before going to check an outer rim planet for the child’s real family. Din would never admit it, but a small part of him hopes it takes a while to find the child’s family, or maybe you just don’t because then together, you can raise him and possibly have children of your own. But right now, he’s enjoying the quiet night in the cockpit, allowing him a moment alone to remove his gloves and helmet and think about everything that’s happened since finding the child and finding you.

Tonight the atmosphere on the small planet you were on let him see the stars more than usual as well as the double moon it offered as well both of them casting a soft glow into the cockpit. Like most nights like this, Din found himself running his fingers over the small tattoo on his hand, thinking of his parents as well as what little of his life before he was taken in by the Mandalorians and swearing the creed he can remember. “Marker, sometimes I wish things were different,” he says quietly, looking out the window thinking of his parents. “I miss you guys a lot more lately, but I think I finally get why you did what you did for me” he continues thinking about you and the child and how he’d do anything for you both. Din knows they can’t respond to him but, it brings him comfort knowing that somewhere out there, they are watching over him and seeing how much he’s grown and changed over the years. He thinks back to how his first set of armor was to honor them; the red/brown was the closest he could get to the red robes they wore the last thing he saw them in before they died. Din must have sat in the pilots’ seat for a while talking to his parents and just sharing little memories, moments with them when a small crash from down below caused him to jump into action, quickly grabbing his helmet and putting it back on and descending the ladder as fast as he could. Once at the bottom, he heard a small coo, Din looked down seeing the child had somehow gotten out of his bunk and was now wandering the ship “so it was you uh” Din said to him while reaching down to pick up the child who just coos and puts his hands up. “Alright you little womp rat lets go put you back to bed,” he says walking towards his bunk where he hoped you were still sleeping, the child let out a whine as he headed off to the small room “ what ad'ika?” Din asked, the child just whined again and looked towards the ladder leading to the cockpit “ you want to go sit up there with me,” Din asked him, the child cooed and looked up at him with what Din assumed to be a smile. “Okay, Let’s go up, and we can look at the stars some and get you to sleep again,” Din said, turning around to head back up to the pilots’ seat.

Once back up in the cockpit, Din allowed himself to remove his helmet, knowing the ship was safe and knowing that the child enjoyed their moments when Din didn’t wear it around him. The child cooed at him again as they sat in the chair, “you seem oddly awake for someone how chased frogs all afternoon ad'ika” Din spoke softly, the child looked up at him with a little grin showing off his teeth. It reminded Din of how nights like this when he woke up and couldn’t sleep; his mother would talk to him and tell him stories. “Maybe I should tell you a story or something,” Din says running his finger along the edge of the child’s ear, the child grasped his finger before he noticed the small ink mark on Din’s hands and ran his little hand over it. Din looks down to gauge the child’s reaction watching him as he’s confused why it won’t come off Din’s skin “It’s okay it’s supposed to be there” Din tells him, the child looks up “I put that on my skin it stays on me, to remind me of my parents” Din tells him. Din realizes then that he’s never said much about himself to you or the child, not that Din is sure the child understands what’s being spoken to him all the time. “Should I tell you about them?” Din asks, the child coos before going to look out the window at the stars, Din watches the child take in the night sky. Din starts to tell the child of his parents and random small memories of things he had done with his parents, the same memories he secretly hopes to make with the child. At some point Din starts rubbing the tattoos with his thumb again, watching the child’s eyes grow heavy with sleep, he goes to move them when he feels it a sense of calm wash over him “is that you?” Din asks, the child just holds his hand over that small mark on Din’s hand and coos. Din goes on talking to the child till slowly he falls asleep, Din quietly places his helmet back on and put his gloves back on knowing they were both going to sleep in the chair for the night.

You find them asleep in the pilots’ chair the next morning, the child holding on to Din’s hand while Din’s got his head thrown back again the headrest and his arm wrapped protectively around the child. “Din” you speak softly not wanting to startle him, you hear him groan and move slowly not wanting to wake up the child “cyar'ika,” he says softly, looking back towards the door where you are standing “good morning when did he crawl up here?” you ask Din looking towards the child, “Late, he crawled out of the bunk. I could hear him so I went down to get him and we ended up back up here,” Din explained getting up, you watched as he tried to move as gently as possible not to wake up the kid. “Well, I made breakfast, so why don’t you head down and eat I’ll take over,” you tell him reaching for the child “thank you,” Din said. Din descended the ladder into the hull to see you had set out a plate of food and caf for him he smiled softly. 

Moments like this, he has to remind himself that despite all the bad he’s done and all the things that have happened to him, he deserves this small amount of happiness, and perhaps finding you and the child along the way were some of the best things to happen to him. 

Translations:

I tried not to include a lot of mando’a

ad'ika - kid, lad, boy, sweetie, darling, son, daughter, child  
cyar'ika - darling, beloved, sweetheart


End file.
